1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sinking confirmation device and in particular, it relates to one to be used in a portable terminal device or the like, enabling judgment on whether or not the device has been sunk in water only by seeing a lower case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a water sinking confirmation device to be used in a portable terminal device such as a portable phone device or a PHS, one shown in FIG. 6 has been known. In FIG. 6, the water sinking confirmation device comprises an internal unit 61 with a water sinking confirmation seal 62 attached at a predetermined position, and a lower case 63 having a hole 64 formed at a predetermined position such that the water sinking confirmation seal 62 attached on the internal unit 61 is seen through a transparent sheet 65, attached together.
However, since other parts of the portable terminal device are mounted on the hole 64 provided in the lower case 63 in the conventional water sinking confirmation device, it involves a problem in that the water sinking state of the water sinking confirmation seal 62 attached on the internal unit 61 cannot be seen directly through the hole 64 formed in the lower case 63.
Moreover, since the water sinking confirmation seal 62 is attached directly on a predetermined position of the internal unit 61 and the transparent sheet 65 is bonded or adhered to the lower case 63, surrounding the hole 64, the water sinking confirmation seal 62 and the transparent sheet 65 are not sealed closely, and thus a problem is involved in that the water sinking confirmation seal 62 may generate the state change when it is not sunk in water.
In order to solve the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide a water sinking confirmation device enabling judgment on whether or not a portable terminal device or the like has been sunk in water only by seeing a lower case.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a water sinking confirmation device comprising: a lower case provided with a hole for confirming water sinking; a double side coated adhesive member for bonding both sides, surrounding the hole; a transparent sheet allowing a state change of a water sinking confirmation seal seen through from a surface thereof; and the water sinking confirmation seal including a double side coated adhesive member disposed at both ends of the transparent sheet and a white plain paper, and the white plain paper applied with red color printing with a water-color ink at a center thereof.